Reviving the Sun: YnM Side
by Hikari-neko
Summary: Tsuzuki and Hisoka have found themselves wrapped up in a baffling case that spans over a thousand years of unsolved mysteries. Crossover: Yami no Matsuei and Gensomaden Saiyuki
1. A Baffling Case

Reviving the Sun: A Baffling Case

Author's note: Right… so… A funny little plot bunny that bit me recently. All I'm gonna tell you here is that it crosses Yami no Matsuei over with Saiyuki. I'm pretty sure I'm not the first, but still, I hope you enjoy. Have fun!

Warnings: shonen-ai, yaoi, language (think of who I'm dealing with here…), creepy spirits, violence, blood … possibly Muraki (I think he deserves a warning of his own ) and a few other things that will be brought up as they appear. And reincarnation… did I mention that one?

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki or Yami no Matsuei… damn it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_A drop of water…_

_Somewhere, between pink blossoming flowers, a head of moppish brown hair rests._

_Sleeping._

_Darkness._

_One hand clenched around a roll of green and white parchment untouched by time._

_Amused, kind eyes look on through a pool littered with blooming lotus blossoms. _

"_He's coming, little one."_

_A voice, watching… promising…_

"_Your sun will rise again."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The case had been, needless to say, impossible. They had been bogged down almost instantly, with next to no leads and no links to the supposed victims. No links but one, and even that lead was a trail long cold. Tsuzuki couldn't help but give a pained sigh as he slumped face forward on his desk. In short, they had hit a proverbial brick wall, and a hard one at that considering the kind of headache he was getting. Sometimes this job was down right detestable.

"We're not going to get anywhere if you fall asleep, baka." His partner's voice drew Tsuzuki out of his pained reverie, at least enough to get him to look up. Green eyes stared back at him, a frown gracing the face they rested in; in other words, a normal expression for Kurosaki Hisoka, Tsuzuki's partner of three years. Aside from the steaming mug of coffee in the boy's hands, the figure stood as cold as ice.

"How are we supposed to learn anything from clues this vague?" Tsuzuki couldn't help but whine. Hisoka lifted the aforementioned mug to his mouth, taking a sip before answering his partner.

"Have you even read them?" Tsuzuki moaned in response.

"Even I can read that much," he shot back. Hisoka snorted, a skeptical reply. Tsuzuki's head crashed back against his arms on the desk. "Meany." That comment nearly drew a small chuckle from the green-eyed empath. Leave it to Tsuzuki to turn an idle comment into a direct insult. Instead of reacting to his own immediate feeling, Hisoka sighed, echoing Tsuzuki's earlier sound in its heaviness.

"We need to close this case before more people are killed," he said. "It's unnatural that not even we can find any decent information on the assailant." Tsuzuki sat up, nodding. This whole ordeal was beginning to ware on him.

It had all started when highly ranked monk from one of the shrines outside of Nagasaki was found dead near the base of Mount Aso with no apparent explanation for why he was there or who (or what for that matter) had killed him. Authorities had found no abnormalities in the man aside from the fact that he was in the middle of nowhere, there was no apparent motive, and he was dead with a puncture through his heart that looked as if it had been caused by something far to blunt for a normal human to create such a wound. No signs of struggle could be found at the scene and there were no hints as to where his assailant had gone.

Then the haunting had started. Investigators had reported seeing the outline of a man-shaped figure roaming the clearing and many of the instruments being used in the collection of evidence had been either destroyed or somehow disabled with no sign of what had ruined them. It was as if something was trying to get their attention.

That was when they had gotten the case, and, since the area in question happened to be Kyushu, Tsuzuki and Hisoka had been called in to investigate. Apparently the monk had been on a mission in search of an ancient Buddhist scripture that had been lost so long ago it had fallen into legend.

The two would have immediately dismissed the case as a simple restless spirit (the ghost had gone with them quietly enough), had the situation not brought up other, similar case files of similar (if not identical) incidents that had been happening around Mount Aso for a good few hundred years. The only linking evidence was that all of the deceased had been in search of the very same scripture. As to why Mount Aso was such a draw, neither had a reliable answer. If you asked Tsuzuki, it was mere superstition and rumor that drew the searchers. To Hisoka, it was fanatical idiocy.

This scripture was a legend, lost around a millennia ago when its former guardian, an eccentric (to put it kindly) priest by the name of Genjo Sanzo had been killed. There were no records as to how the monk had died, only that the scripture, one of the legendary 5 Founding Scriptures of Heaven and Earth, had been lost at his death. The other four were accounted for, all housed within prominent temples in mainland East Asia, but the whereabouts of this final scroll were unknown, so unknown that the only record of its existence was the simple fact of there being five, not four scriptures according to all written historical references.

"It can't be a mere coincidence that they were all looking for the same thing," Tsuzuki couldn't help but mutter, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"It probably isn't," was Hisoka's muttered reply. "But we don't have any proof otherwise."

"We could always check Mount Aso on our own," the violet-eyed shinigami suggested. Hisoka rolled his eyes.

"We _have_ checked Mount Aso. More than once I might add," he snapped. He let out another frustrated sigh as Tsuzuki looked up at him. "We've checked, over and over again. We always come up with nothing," he explained. "This case is still as dead as it was when it was first opened over 300 years ago." Tsuzuki blinked.

"It's that old?" Again Hisoka gave him an incredulous glare.

"Again I ask, you did read the file didn't you?" Tsuzuki frowned, shifting in his seat.

"Parts," he admitted. Hisoka wasn't surprised considering the older man's attention span. Still, it annoyed him.

"One of these days…" A severe twitch was developing around the empath's eye and if he had never seen it before, Tsuzuki might have been worried. As it was, he was more worried about his own skin as that twitch was a clear sign of Hisoka's annoyance. The dark haired shinigami flinched.

"I didn't expect the case to be so detailed when we were assigned," he said quickly as a sort of amendment to his shortcomings. The twitch disappeared as Hisoka's shoulders dropped. Apparently the empath was just as tired of this case as he (and many before him) was; otherwise Tsuzuki may have ended up a little spot of mush against the wall… and not the good kind of mush either. Another sigh filled the room.

"I didn't expect it either," Hisoka admitted. "But even if we were to return to Mount Aso, what would we find? Another body perhaps? Another loose string to this damned web we've gotten stuck it?" Tsuzuki shrugged.

"I wish I knew," was his reply. "Maybe we should start asking why they were there in the first place."

"Yes, but we already know that." Hisoka was rolling his eyes. "All of them were searching for that scripture." Tsuzuki frowned.

"But why Mt. Aso?" he asked. "Wouldn't it be more likely to find it in mainland China?" Hisoka thought for a moment, taking another sip of the now less than scalding coffee. He had been lucky to grab it before Watari had made an appearance; hence he wasn't keen on wasting it.

"Buddhism wasn't really big in Japan until the 7th century. Considering the historical conflicts with Shinto among those who wished to preserve Japan's 'pure' religion, it isn't likely any of the major priests of the Buddhist religion ever traveled here," he noted. "If the scroll had been lost more recently then that, it wouldn't seem so strange."

"Exactly." Hisoka gave Tsuzuki a strange look. "What?" the violet-eyed man asked. "I don't have frosting on my nose do I?" A faint blush appeared on the younger shinigami's face and he ducked away, inconspicuously burring his face in his coffee mug. Tsuzuki smiled, faking obliviousness. "Well then." The elder shinigami jumped out of his chair grinning excitedly. "Shall we get out of here?"

"Your paperwork?" Hisoka reminded him.

"I can file it when we get back," Tsuzuki replied, darting for the door.

"Tatsumi wanted that progress report by the end of the day."

"Then lets go _make_ some progress," was Tsuzuki's vehement reply. "There won't be anything to write if we stay here." Hisoka sighed, finally relenting. Tsuzuki did have a good point, and in reality Hisoka didn't mind the idea of getting out of the office… there was less of a chance for him to be harassed that way.

"Where exactly are we going?" he asked. Tsuzuki shrugged in response, grabbing his coat.

"The shrine that monk was from. I want to figure out exactly what he was doing near Mt. Aso in the first place." Hisoka nodded.

"Alright, but you'll still be the one writing that report."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Keep this for me."_

_Pain._

"_No… Sanzo? Sanzo? You can't!"_

_Anguish._

"_Don't… let..."_

_Sorrow._

"_Don't leave!"_

_Anger._

"_Protect…"_

_Hopelessness._

"_Don't leave me alone!"_

_A pained smile._

"_I'll come back for it…"_

_Darkness…_

"_Sanzo? SANZO!!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soft stern chanting filled the night air surrounding the old, unkempt shrine. The chanter was a tall blonde man, his eyes closed and his shoulders tensed in concentration. The long white robes of an omnyouji floated around him as if born by some unseen wind. The strange wind stilled suddenly, violet eyes snapped open, cold fire raging within. An unseen force blew towards him, splitting and spinning round. Then suddenly it settled, calmed by the constant chants, and vanished into nothing. The man sighed, dropping his clasped hands. From an unseen pocket in his robes he drew out a slightly crumpled carton of cigarettes and lit one, breathing in the comforting smoke. He had definatly had harder jobs.

Higashi Kiame was a sullen man of few words and fewer expressions. Not even the most observant could figure out what was going on in his head behind that almost constant frown. Blunt and short tempered, he made friends with no one and held no attachments but to himself. Ironically he was also one of the few remaining powerful omnyouji currently living in Japan, to his knowledge at least. Not that he really cared, it was a living, not much else.

Whether a vengeful ghost or an angry demon, he had yet to fail a case. Then again, seeing as modern omnyouji saw very few jobs, he was by far not the only success in the book. People in this day and age were far less superstitious than they had been in the past. This particular job had been to exercise a yurei, or a vengeful ghost, from a rundown shrine about three miles outside of Kumamoto. The caretaker, or more accurately, the idle landowner, had called him in after a set of unexplained incidents had kept him up for nearly a week. Since Kiame had been the only omnyouji in the area, he had taken the job.

Walking to the road off of which the shrine lay, Kiame opened the door of his old black car, taking another drag of his cigarette and blowing it out in a clouded ring as he leaned on the chipping paint. His current employer had been complaining about a week's lack of rest? The man was a lazy, superstitious fool. Or maybe Kiame was just in a more sullen mood then usual. Kiame himself hadn't slept well in nearly a month. It was this voice, this strangely familiar, constant voice in his head that kept him awake, though he could easily swear he had never heard the voice before in his life. It called to him, beckoning him, but where? Wherever it was, Kiame's biggest wish was to find the person and shut them up. Maybe then he'd get a decent night's sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Gomen, Goku…I…"_

"_Don't say it! He's not… he can't be…"_

"_Goku…"_

_A hand wraps tightly around a green and white scroll._

"_He'll come back. He promised."_

"_Goku he's…"_

"_I'll wait… I'll wait forever. I'll protect this… for him…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Where is Tomotori-kun? The doctor's calling for him."

"Probably in the lounge, you know how he gets."

"Studying again? Figures." There was a low chuckle.

"I'll get him."

As was no surprise from his colleagues and superiors, Tomotori Kuyo, the newest intern at Oita General Hospital, was found in his usual spot in a stiff-backed chair in the doctors lounge, a cup of steaming coffee on the table next to him and a thick medical textbook in his lap. The young man's dark brown hair was tied in a very short ponytail at his neck to keep it out of his eyes and a pair of thin reading glasses perched on his nose.

"Tomotori-kun?" Kuyo looked up, his emerald-green eyes blinking in startled confusion for a moment before he registered the familiar face in front of him.

"Kashin-sensei?" he asked.

"Sataki-sensei is looking for you." Kuyo blinked again, quickly setting his text on the table as he began to search his pockets frantically.

"I wasn't paged." His voice was much calmer than his actions betrayed as he searched for the aforementioned device. The young doctor who had found him sighed, shaking his head as he brushed a few papers off the desk to reveal the pager. Kuyo sighed, reaching for it, before wincing as he looked at the screen.

"You really need to keep track of that thing," Kashin-sensei noted. Kuyo sighed again.

"Sumimasen, my battery seems to have run out." The doctor chuckled in response.

"You're lucky this isn't anything serious," he told the young intern. Kuyo nodded. "You better get going though." Kuyo stood, straitening out his papers and books into a neat pile on the table.

"Thank you for finding me," he said, a bright smile on his face, before taking off briskly towards the door and the hallway beyond.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_That damned monk… he's the only one who could make Goku this depressed."_

_Anger._

"_There's nothing else we can do. Nothing but wait and hope…"_

_Despair. _

"_Are we just supposed to sit here while he wastes away? It could take centuries!"_

"_Goku's the only one that will live that long…"_

_Silence._

"_What do you mean?" _

_Fear._

"_I…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A heavy fist came flying though the night air as he ducked, thin frame spinning around to land a sharp kick in the other man's gut. Two members of a gang that rivaled the one he had once belonged to had met him on the way home. They had recognized him, not so subtly beckoning him into the nearby alley before pouncing on him, or more attempting too. Long black hair tied back at the base of his neck fell over his shoulders as he bounced lazily back, avoiding a strike from his second assailant.

In reality he hadn't minded the attack. Despite the fact that he had left his gang over a year ago, the monotony of everyday life was starting to ware on him and he welcomed a good fight to break the still. It was how Kawasaki Hateki lived, day to day, taking it as it came and never really caring about the consequences. His old gang had become too obsessed with power, and it had bored him, so he left. Granted leaving had not been easy, but he had never really been good friends with any of his companions, but none of them had taken his sudden departure too well.

Another punch and the second guy was flung into the wall by the sheer force. Hateki stood, calmly brushing off his clothes as he gazed over the two men with a lazy grin.

"If you're going to attack me at least make it interesting," he complained. Sighing he brushed a few locks of hair out of his crimson eyes before digging into his pocket to find a cigarette. Lighting it, he turned, walking out of the cold stone alley without a care. It was how he was, no cares, no attachments, nothing to hold him back. The gang had tried to hold him back, so he had left. No one was going to hold him captive, never.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's notes: As you can probably see, I have warped the poor Saiyuki guys a little bit by reincarnating them. Now for the who's who rundown.

Higashi Kiame -Genjo Sanzo. He still looks almost exactly as he did back then, though now, instead of being a priest he works as an omnyouji.

Tomotori Kuyo - Cho Hakkai. Now working as an ER intern at Oita Medical, he too looks very similar to how he once did, though his hair is longer and he no longer has the monocle but wears reading glasses instead.

Kawatsaki Hateki - Sha Gojyo. Gojyo is now a former gang member who works odd jobs around Oita. Again, he still looks very similar to his previous incarnation, but his hair is black instead of red.

Well, there's the basic idea. You may ask where Goku is, don't worry, you'll see soon. I hope you're enjoying so far. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.

-Cat


	2. Goldeneyed Guardian

Reviving the Sun: Golden-eyed Guardian

Author's note: As promised, Goku's appearance.

Warnings: shonen-ai, yaoi, language, violence, blood, murder, reincarnation and a few other things that will be brought up as they appear.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own… nothing but the plot of this story at least.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Bon! Tsuzuki! You're back." The two shinigami had just returned from their trip to Nagasaki and were a bit taken aback by the sudden welcome from Meifu's resident mad scientist. Watari Yutaka beamed up at them with the kind of grin he got when he had either spiked the office's supply of coffee or blown his lab to pieces once again… or when he had found an incredibly amusing challenge, but more often then not it was the former of the two.

"Did you find something?" Tsuzuki asked him, hiding his mild worry behind a friendly grin of his own. Watari nodded in response.

"I found a bit of obscure information on that lost scripture you asked me to investigate," he replied.

"What is it?" Hisoka asked, mild impatience in his voice. He was interested though. They hadn't had a good break through in this case since it began and any information could be useful. Watari lifted a finger, winking at them.

"There is a connection between the Infernal Land Scripture and Japan after all… or at least a good hint towards one," he explained, beckoning his two coworkers towards his lab. The place was surprisingly intact, though stacks of papers, beakers and various other pieces of scientific equipment were scattered haphazardly around the counters.

Watari brushed a few papers off of his keyboard, settling down at the computer and going to work. From across the room on a small perch by the window, 003 fluttered over to rest curiously on her master's shoulder, giving a small hoot and nipping at the blonde's hair.

"Let's see…" he mumbled, opening a file near the bottom of the screen. "These are some photos of an old record that was found a few years ago in a small makeshift shrine in Mt. Aso. It's currently in the county museum in Kumamoto, but no one has been able to translate it completely due to the burns." With a hand, Watari gestured to the large dark burn marks all over the small script that nearly obscured the actual writing except for a few places. "Anyway, it mentions the former Sanzo priest who carried the lost scripture… Genjo Sanzo, right?" Tsuzuki nodded.

"Are you sure?" Hisoka asked.

"Not positive," Watari said with a shrug. "But the writing dates back to the right time period and it does mention the death of a Sanzo priest. According to record, this Genjo was the only one whose scripture was not recovered."

"What does that have to do with this script?" was Hisoka's next impatient question. Watari sighed dramatically.

"I'm getting there," he winked. "The script… or what can be read… also mentions a companion or someone who was entrusted with the scripture at the monk's death to hide it." Tsuzuki frowned.

"Are there any hints of who it might be?" he asked.

"He must have trusted that person a lot if he gave such an important scripture to them," Hisoka murmured. Watari sighed again, more sincerely this time. He spun in his chair, facing the two.

"No other names come up in what I can read of this script," he explained. "If it was in here then it probably has been burned out. I can't recover the paper from this kind of damage."

"Oh…" was Tsuzuki's somewhat disappointed reply.

"So," said Watari, changing the subject. "What did you two find?"

"Not much," Hisoka answered.

"There's a saying that has been apparently passed down within a lot of the major Buddhist temples," Tsuzuki explained. "The monk I spoke with refused to tell us what it said but…"

"While he was distracting the monk," Hisoka motioned to Tsuzuki, "I snuck into the deceased's cubicle. Apparently he kept a journal. I wasn't able to bring it with me, but I do remember the saying." The green-eyed boy looked a bit smug.

"So, what did it say?" Watari asked, humoring him.

"It was some kind of riddle," Hisoka explained. "The monkey hides in the veiled islands of the east, to the southern mountain summit seek the writings of infernal land."

"The problem is that Mt. Aso isn't the southern most peak in Japan by a long shot," Tsuzuki finished.

"But it does explain why they were in Japan." Watari stood up, from his turning chair.

"We should go back to Mt. Aso one more time," Tsuzuki said. "I'm sure we're missing something.

"Tsuzu…"

"Will this be before or after you set that report on my desk?" Tsuzuki jumped and spun around.

"Tat… Tatsumi!" The blue eyed Kagetsukai was leaning against the doorframe, file-folders tucked securely under one arm and a customary steel-eyed, tightlipped smile on his face.

"It seems you've actually made some progress," he noted. Tsuzuki ducked his head sheepishly.

"We've made more progress then we have in weeks," Hisoka said, drawing his attention away from the cowering brunette. Tatsumi raised an eyebrow.

"Watari?" he asked. The blonde shrugged, a warm devious smile on his face.

"It seems we've been looking in the wrong direction," he explained. "As soon as we stopped focusing on the who and started on the why information started jumping into our laps.!" The secretary smiled.

"I'll extend the deadline of your formal report to next week. The most important thing now is to close this case before you waste more of the division's budget," he said firmly. Tsuzuki's eyes brightened.

"Wha… Thank you Tatsumi!" The puppy tail wagged excitedly.

"I'll still expect an update tomorrow on your findings." Tsuzuki glanced at Hisoka, who gave him a dangerous glare. The violet-eyed man's shoulder's slumped.

"Hai…"

"Well then," Watari broke in. "Let's go check out Mt. Aso, shall we?" Hisoka stared incredulously at him.

"You're coming with?" he asked. Watari nodded, grinning in response.

"Nothing's happened in my district for weeks," the blonde huffed, an almost comically dejected look on his face. "Plus this is one of the biggest unsolved cases we've had since I became a shinigami! I'm not going to pass up the chance to solve it. Think of what will happen if we manage to close a 300 year old case!" Tatsumi rubbed his forhead.

"Make sure you don't neglect your duties here," he reminded the blonde. Watari rolled his eyes.

"As loved as you all make me feel, I think the lab can survive a day without me." Three coughs and a cheep from 003 that sounded almost like a bird's version of a snicker could be heard around the room.

"In fact the lab might survive a day without anything being destroyed," Tsuzuki muttered under his breath. Tatsumi was more than inclined to agree with the other brunette… less destruction meant less wasted money.

"Ahem…" Hisoka coughed once more, drawing the room's attention… something he wasn't commonly fond of unless it was necessary. "Can we get going?" he asked. Tsuzuki already had his worn black trench coat draped over one arm. Watari smiled brightly, bounding towards the door after snagging his own jacket. Tatsumi just watched the three head out with a slightly overwhelmed expression.

"Do you think they'll make it back without destroying anything?" he asked 003, certain that no one else was around. The tiny owl hooted softly, landing on his shoulder and nipping his cheek. Tatsumi shook his head. "Right…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mt. Aso was as quiet as it had been when Tsuzuki and Hisoka had been there last. The sounds of a few small birds and the rustling wind were the only things to disturb the still fog. The three landed just outside of the clearing where the monk's body and spirit had been found. The mountain slope rose above dramatically, almost like a wall of solid rock. Tsuzuki surveyed the seen carefully, walking into the foggy clearing.

"Nothing's changed," he murmured softly. Hisoka raised an eyebrow.

"Should it have?" he asked. Tsuzuki shrugged, laughing shortly.

According to the preliminary reports done by those who had found the body, it had seemed at first glance that the monk had fallen from above, but it had turned out that the fall was not the cause of death. After questioning the monk's spirit, they had learned that the man could remember being inside of a cave higher up on the mountain. He could remember a stabbing pain in his chest and golden eyes… then falling. And he had been struck. His body proved that a blunt, thin object had punctured his heart completely, with far more force then an average human could manage. There was nothing more they could learn from the man, so they had sent him on and settled about solving this mysterious case that his body had dragged up.

"Should we go up?" Watari asked the other two, shielding his eyes from the dimmed sunlight as he looked up into the fog-covered cliff.

"That's probably our best bet," Tsuzuki answered.

"We should try higher this time," Hisoka remarked. "We've seen pretty much everything we can nearer to the ground. There may be a landing above." Tsuzuki nodded.

"Alright."

"How far up were you last time?" Watari asked curiously. Tsuzuki shrugged.

"I have no idea actually," he admitted. "It was too foggy to really tell."

"Come to think about it, it always seems to be foggy here," Hisoka noted. "Even today." Tsuzuki nodded with a frown. A sudden birdcall and a whirl of wings startled the three shinigami. "Did you feel that?" Hisoka asked, shivering. Tsuzuki placed his hands on his partner's shoulders, channeling a feeling of comfort, love and warmth through the boy's empathic senses.

"What is it?" he asked. Hisoka shrugged, unconsciously leaning into the warm feelings.

"Something," he answered. "It didn't feel hostile… defensive though… cautious and protective." Hisoka was feeling a little more than slightly dizzy. The emotions flowing between him and Tsuzuki, warm as they were, were enough to make him feel a little overwhelmed.

"That's the first time you've sensed something here," Tsuzuki murmured. Hisoka nodded, stepping away from Tsuzuki to break their contact and clear his head.

"Could you tell where it came from?" Watari asked. Hisoka nodded numbly.

"There," he said, pointing upward through the fog. "I couldn't tell exactly… but I felt it from up there." Tsuzuki glanced at Watari.

"Let's check it out," he said. "Hisoka… will you be able to trace it?" Hisoka nodded, but not before staling a bit. His head was feeling a bit clearer now that he had had a chance to reinforce his mental shields. Tsuzuki smiled in return, a big goofy grin. "Then let's go."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinigami flying abilities aside, Hisoka had to admit that the search wasn't the easiest one they had done. The mist was cold and clingy and soaked through their clothes within minutes leaving all three wet and shivering. Hisoka was whole-heartedly grateful when they finally found the cave, located far above their former search area and well hidden by the lingering fog. They landed inside the mouth of the cave, ringing out their damp coats and, in Watari's case, hair.

"That was an experience," the blonde scientist mumbled. "Let's never do it again." Finished with shaking out his wet hair, he tied it back again and looked around.

"No wonder we never found anything," Tsuzuki huffed, folding his coat over his arm. It was a little to damp to wear comfortably. "Hisoka?" The green-eyed boy nodded.

"This cave is pretty deep, considering its size," he replied, stepping forward. The other two followed only a step behind. Suddenly Hisoka stopped, blinking as he listened closely. "Does that sound like…" Tsuzuki and Watari followed his lead, then looked at each other startled.

"Snoring?" they questioned simultaneously. What they found at the back of the cave was nothing the three had expected. A young man, apparently no older than Hisoka, lay curled on top of a large black stone snoring contently. Behind him on a small stone ledge rested what Buddhist monks throughout the world had been searching for for nearly a millennia: a small green-edged scroll carefully tied with a silver cord.

"Is this…" Tsuzuki was lost for words. Watari moved forward, curiosity getting the best of him. He leaned over the sleeping boy to gaze on the scripture behind him.

"Is this really what they've been looking for this whole time?" he muttered. He didn't notice the golden eyes beneath him blink open.

"Watari!" Before he knew what was happening the blonde was on the ground, chest burning from a hard blow. He grimaced, sure that without his shinigami healing powers he would have had a nasty bruise and maybe a broken rib or two. As he looked up his amber eyes widened in shock. The strange brunette boy was now… far from asleep. He was leaning over Watari, eyes blazing angrily and a long pink and gold staff held tightly in his grip.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the strange boy yelled, going for another swing. Instead of hitting the blonde, the blow glanced off a hastily made kekai and the scientist found Tsuzuki kneeling next to him.

"Are you alright?" Tsuzuki asked. Watari nodded, still a bit winded. The golden-eyed boy hit the shield again as if testing its strength, before standing back with a confused expression on his face.

"Who are you?" he asked, now more curious than angry. Sensing it was safe, Tsuzuki banished his kekai.

"Tsuzuki Asato desu," he answered, standing and smiling brightly at the boy. "This is my partner, Kurosaki Hisoka…" Hisoka nodded to the boy warily, "… and Watari Yutaka, a friend of ours." The young brunette tilted his head. "Who are you?" Tsuzuki asked him. The boy blinked in response.

"Goku… Son Goku desu," he answered. "What are you doing here?" Tsuzuki leaned down to give Watari a hand up. The blonde took it gratefully and pulled himself to his feet.

"Actually… I think…" Tsuzuki smiled sheepishly back at Goku. "I think we were looking for you." Goku's eyes widened.

"Me? But…"

"Are you the one who has been killing people near this mountain over the past 300 years?" Hisoka asked bluntly. Goku's eyes narrowed.

"We've been investigating the death of a monk from a near by city. He was found at the base of this mountain about a week ago, killed under unusual circumstances. I assume you know what I'm talking about…" Tsuzuki explained, his voice colder than usual.

"He tried to steal the scripture." Goku's eyes and voice were colder than ice. "Sanzo told me to protect it… and I won't let any one else have it." Dumb shock was the only emotion the three shinigami seemed to be able to get through their heads. Watari sputtered, amber eyes wide.

"But that means… Genjo Sanzo right, the former guardian of the Infernal Land Scripture? But that's impossible! You'd have to be over a millennia old!" Goku blinked in response.

"A millennia?" The boy rubbed his eyes. "It's been that long?"

"Give or take a few decades or so," Watari replied. Tsuzuki nudged Hisoka.

"He doesn't seem all that bad to me," he murmured. "We should take him back with us, at least to figure out what's going on." Hisoka frowned.

"He feels like you," he answered. "His emotions are all over the place, loud too… almost childish." Tsuzuki nodded, then frowned abruptly.

"Hey, I'm older than you!" Hisoka rolled his eyes.

"Baka," was his affectionate response. Goku's ears twitched.

"Take me? Take me where?" he asked. Hisoka stared at him.

"You heard that?" Goku nodded in response.

"We'd like to take you back with us… to our… home," Tsuzuki told the boy.

"Ah… Tsuzuki?" Watari was wincing. "I don't think Tatsumi or the chief…"

"They don't have to know. They'd probably want to take him into custody if they found out anyway considering the situation. We might be able to figure this out with his help…" Why did that sound like something bad in the making?

"Where would we put him?"

"Better question, how would we feed him?" was Hisoka's comment.

"Food?" Goku's innocent question stopped the argument in its tracks. Tsuzuki laughed nervously.

"Umm…" he glanced at Hisoka. The boy glared back.

"You and Watari are so far in debt you'll be working for the JuOhCho for eternity," he snapped. "I barely get paid as is…"

"Though technically you eat next to nothing anyway…" Tsuzuki noted.

"While Tsuzuki spends all he manages to scrape up on sweets…" Watari commented.

"I'm not paying for him!"

"Watari, you're mean!"

"It's not like we can leave him here… what if someone else comes along and we have another dead body?" Watari asked, quickly changing the subject.

"You're the one who thought this was a bad idea to begin with," Tsuzuki shot back.

"Goku… san," Hisoka broke in, focusing back on the confused golden-eyed boy in front of them. "What do you think?" he asked. Goku frowned.

"I don't know… Sanzo… the scripture…" Tsuzuki smiled.

"We're not after the scripture. We could help you even… help you find the person it belongs to," he suggested.

"Tsuzuki…" Hisoka warned. Goku's face fell.

"Sanso is dead," he stated. "He died a long time ago." There was an old hurt in his eyes. "He promised to come back but…"

"If it's been a full millennia he may have been reincarnated by now… he was a Buddhist monk after all," Watari thought for a moment before continuing. "We could ask the earl… Finding this 'Sanzo' might help us after all." Tsuzuki winced.

"You could find him?" Goku asked, his eyes full of hope. Watari frowned.

"Possibly," he answered. "I won't say for sure but…"

"But you could try?" The hope in Goku's eyes was almost sickeningly desperate. The blonde man sighed in defeat.

"We could try," he affirmed. Goku stepped up to them, the scroll now clenched tightly in his hand.

"I'll go with you. Sanzo told me to protect the scripture until he returned, but he never said I couldn't look for him."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Across the district of Kyushu, in an old apartment in the heart of Kumamoto, Kiame started. That voice, the one he had been hearing for a good month or so… it had suddenly grown louder then quieted to a whisper. Kiame frowned, brushing hair out of his eyes. He could distinctly remember one word from the voice, one word… but it felt… nostalgic somehow. Maybe it was the voice, but he was certain he had heard that very same call once before.

"Sanzo…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's notes: Well, there's Goku. Hope you liked… Please review.


	3. Nostalgic Introduction

Reviving the Sun: Nostalgic Introduction

Author's note: Hateki and Kuyo's first meeting.

Warnings: shonen-ai, yaoi, language, violence, blood, murder, reincarnation and a few other things that will be brought up as they appear.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own… nothing but the plot of this story at least.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Che!" Hateki was running, the sounds of a pair of gunshots and a loud scream echoing though the night air around him. He had just gotten off of work, bartending the early night shift at a local restaurant, and was on his way home when he hard the shots go off. Not really thinking, he was rushing towards the noise…

He found the center of the incident in a nearby alley; a middle-aged man was slumped on his knees, hands clenched over a bleeding wound at his shoulder. A younger man, probably in his mid twenties, was standing before him shakily holding an old handgun in his hands.

"Hey!" Hateki's shout startled the gun wielding man. The kid turned, stumbling as he let off another few shots in Hateki's direction. The crimson-eyed man dodged the badly aimed bullets, ducking towards the man and knocking him to the ground. The gun flew into the shadows lining the alley's edge and out of sight. Hateki stood, giving the grounded man a swift kick.

"Get out of here," he growled. The man stumbled to his feet, dashing clumsily out of the alley and away from that burning crimson stare. Hateki sighed and turned, going to the wounded man's side. "You alright?" he asked. The man didn't answer, only nodded stiffly and gasped. "Let's get you to the hospital," Hateki urged, gripping the man by his arms.

"Riho…" Hateki froze at the man's gasp and glanced around quickly. His eyes widened. There, hiding in the shadows near a rusty old trash can, a young dark haired girl was cowering, tears streaming down her small face. Hateki smiled, letting go of the man and kneeling to the girl's height.

"Riho-chan… right?" The girl nodded slowly. "I'm not going to hurt ya," Hateki promised. "I need to get your dad to the hospital. Can you help me?" The girl, Riho, nodded again, a little more confidently this time and stepped out of the shadows. Hateki smiled and stood, moving back to the injured man and hefting him over his shoulders. He held out a hand to the little girl.

"Come on," he beckoned. "We don't have a lot of time." The girl took his hand, brown eyes wide and trusting and followed him without a word.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hateki flopped down on one of the stiffly padded chairs of the hospital's waiting room with a loud sigh. His clothes were by now probably ruined from the amount of blood drying into the fabric and his shoulders were aching like nothing else from caring the man's dead weight. Ah… what he wouldn't give right now for a cigarette and some good painkillers…

"Excuse me…" A soft voice caught Hateki's attention. He looked up to see a young brunette man in a white lab coat standing in front of him. The stranger smiled back, his expression unreadable. "Are you the one that brought in our shooting victim?" he asked. Hateki nodded.

"The old man? Yeah, that's me," he answered.

"Do you know who he is?" the brunette asked. "He had no id on him…" Hateki shook his head.

"Found him in an alley with his… daughter," he replied, nodding to the small girl sitting in a chair a few yards away from them. "Didn't really have a chance to ask who he was." The young doctor smiled, green eyes catching his.

"Did you see the one who shot him?" he asked. Hateki shrugged.

"Not really… he ran when I yelled," he lied fluently. No use in turning in people who were more desperate than he was back in the gang. It wasn't his style. He looked up, surveying the young doctor.

"May I ask your name?" the brunette asked him. It was then that Hateki froze, just as their eyes met again. Time seemed to slow for a moment… then stop… freeze… and rewind in a dizzying blur of unintelligible images and sounds. And a name… from a voice so familiar… where had he heard… "_Gojyo…"_

"Kawasaki Hateki," he answered finally. "Have I met you before?" The green-eyed doctor frowned, his expression just as confused as Hateki's.

"I don't…"

"What's your name?" Hateki asked the flustered man.

"Tomotori… Kuyo," the brunette answered. "I'm an intern here in the emergency ward." Hateki shrugged and nodded.

"Suits you." Kuyo stared at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, somewhat defensively. Hateki frowned, then shrugged again.

"Mnh…" Kuyo chuckled at his response, then laughed aloud at the absurd tension of the situation. There was absolutely no reason for him to be defensive over a simple observation. The laugh was infectious and soon both of them were laughing uncontrollably. Unconsciously, Kuyo reached out and brushed a lock of Hateki's long, midnight hair.

"It's the wrong color…" he murmured, and Hateki froze, the tension returning to the large room.

"What?" he asked, voice low. Kuyo jumped, shaking his head as if to clear it.

"Sumimasen, I'm not sure why I said that."

"Che…" Hateki relaxed, leaning back in the chair. "You're kinda cute… for a guy," he noted. Kuyo's reaction was to blush, then to begin laughing again. The infectious chuckle spread until the two were once again doubled over with mirth.

"So, is the old man alright then?" Hateki asked when they finally calmed down enough to speak coherently. Kuyo nodded.

"The bullet missed anything vital. He should be fine within a few days." The green-eyed man frowned, glancing over at the young girl seated almost unnervingly calmly a few feet away. "Kawasaki-san…"

"Hateki," Hateki corrected automatically. Kuyo blinked, a little surprised by this man he had met only a few minutes ago. He smiled then, and nodded.

"Hateki… sa-" Kuyo winced when Hateki glared at him.

"Just Hateki," the crimson eyed man told him. "-san makes me feel old." Kuyo couldn't help but laugh at the simple logic there.

"Does the girl-"

"Riho."

"Does Riho have a place to stay for the night? I'm assuming our gun victim is her father…" Kuyo frowned as he said that. Hateki shrugged in response. He stood up and moved towards the young girl, who looked calmly up at him with solemn brown eyes.

"You all right?" he asked. Riho nodded. "Do you have a place to stay… someone to pick you up?" She shook her head. Kuyo knelt beside Hateki, facing the girl.

"Would you like to stay with your father?" he asked. There was a flash of… something… in her eyes as the girl nodded. Smiling, Kuyo left for a moment only to return a few minutes later with a young nurse, probably in her mid-thirties, with a warm smile.

"Maki-san will bring you to a room near your fathers. You're welcome to remain here until you father is well. Is that alright?" Kuyo asked. Riho nodded again, smiling up at him . She took the nurse's offered hand and the woman guided her away down the hall. "Has she said anything?" Kuyo asked, a worried frown on his face.

"Not a word," Hateki replied. "But she'll be alright. She's probably just in shock." The crimson-eyed man shrugged. "She's lucky anyway… at least her father lived." Kuyo couldn't help but catch the frozen tone in Hateki's voice at that comment. It seemed… sad.

"Are you alright?" the young intern asked suddenly. Hateki grinned, surveying his clothing.

"Ah, I'm fine. None of this is mine anyway," he said, gesturing to the blood on his clothes.

"I could probably find you a change of clothes," Kuyo offered. Hateki shrugged it off.

"Nawh, I'll be fine. I live pretty close to here anyway," he explained. "Plus, I can't say I'm much of one for hospital scrubs." Kuyo laughed.

"I have to get back to work. Perhaps I'll see you again?" he asked hopefully. Hateki grinned in response.

"When do you get off?" he asked. Kuyo checked his watch.

"Around 11:00," he replied. "I have a good hour to go." Hateki nodded.

"How 'bout I pick you up and we go for a drink?" he asked.

"I just met you…" Kuyo stated incredulously, more than a slight bit flustered. Hateki shrugged innocently in response.

"You any good at cards?" he asked. Kuyo gazed at him curiously… not sure whether he was being sincere or if he was joking. Hateki just grinned that arrogant, silly grin at him. "I'm not doing anything tonight," he explained. "Might as well have some decent company." Kuyo sighed finally in defeat.

"Alright," he agreed. "A game does sound interesting."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As predicted, getting Goku into the Shokan division office without being seen proved to be more difficult than it was probably worth. And yet, despite much protest, Goku had somehow ended up in Watari's lab, much to the scientist's annoyance. Still, it was the best place to keep the boy if they didn't want to be found out. That, and apparently 003 had taken a liking to Goku as the tiny owl was currently settled on the boy's shoulder pecking at the gold band around his head.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka had already left them to plan their little 'update' for Tatsumi. A fairly accurate report, of course, but certain details concerning the impossibly old _living_ boy they had found had to be left out. And yet, even as Watari glared at his traitorous pet settled on the golden-eyed boy's shoulder, he couldn't help but become a little curious about the gold diadem that 003 had taken such an interest in.

"Goku?" he asked, finally giving into his curiosity. The boy was watching Watari carefully, absently brushing 003 away from his headband as if he were used to small animals resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Why do you where that band around your head?" was Watari's question. Goku froze up a bit, brushing the mentioned golden band with his fingers.

"It's a youkai power limiter," he explained defensively. It was Watari's turn to act surprised.

"What?" he half shrieked. Goku's head tilted.

"I don't know if they're still living in the human world… or if they're even around anymore. I haven't sensed any in a long time, not since…" He stopped for a moment. "There used to be lots of youkai, just living normally together with humans. Then a group of them decided to revive an ancient demon lord who had refused to coexist with humans. Their experiments caused most of the youkai to loose control of themselves…"

"So you're a youkai," Watari finished. Goku shrugged.

"Sorta…" he tapped his headband again. "This thing keeps me in a human forma and keeps my powers in check so I don't loose control. Even without the minus wave, as we called it, I still didn't have very good control in my real form." Watari nodded.

"Fascinating," he murmured absently. "But that still doesn't explain how you survived for over a millennia."

"Sanzo told me to protect the scripture until he returned. It's not like I was keeping track of time. I'd done it before… waited for him to find me. I was locked in a stone prison for 500 years before I met Sanzo." Watari stared at him, then blinked and shook his head.

"I'm shocked no one has investigated you yet," he noted. "A creature as old as you… someone should have looked into it by now."

"Investigated me? For what?" Goku asked curiously. Watari looked at him.

"It's one of the things we do here, as shinigami. We investigate supernatural deaths, lost spirits and other general mishaps with the normal cycle of death," he explained. Again Goku's face held a frown of confusion.

"Shinigami?" he asked. Watari nodded.

"Guardians of death," was his explanation. "Though technically all of us are dead already. Its generally spirits who have some attachment to the mortal world that become shinigami. This particular division investigates parts of Japan. Each shinigami is assigned to a district to investigate any strange murders or deaths in the area."

"So that's why you were looking for me," Goku concluded. "Because I killed that monk." The scientist nodded.

"Really, we almost let the case go. It looked like nothing more than a stubborn spirit refusing to move on and the monk went with them easily enough. But then we dragged up an old case file listing other similar murders in the area. That and if they hadn't dug up that file, Tsuzuki and Hisoka would never have asked for my help…" Watari was rambling and he barely noticed. Goku just shook his head, more than a little confused.

"Why not?" he asked. Thinking for a moment, Watari pulled out a slightly wrinkled map from its place where it had been shoved between to cabinets. He spread it out in front of the boy, pointing to Nagasaki and the surrounding area.

"This is the district Tsuzuki and Hisoka are assigned to," he said, then pointed to Mt. Aso. "This is where we found you. Usually shinigami don't ask for help outside their district if they don't need it, but my district…" the scientist pointed to Kyoto and the surrounding area. "… is obscenely quiet at the best of times. The last big case there was around three months ago… and that was the first in a while." Goku couldn't help but note a guarded level in Watari's voice when he mentioned that case. "Because of my district, I usually stay here in Meifu, the land of the dead, for research and… other things… lab work, you know." Goku nodded, slightly less confused thanks to the erratic explination.

"Alright," he said, then stopped. "Where's your partner then?" he asked. Watari shrugged, a friendly grin on his face.

"I don't have an official partner because my district is so quiet," he explained. "If I do have a case, one of the GuShoShin usually goes with me."

"GuShoShin?" Goku asked. Watari nodded.

"It would be nice if I could introduce you to them but…" he paused. Goku nodded, sighing. His stomach grumbled.

"I'm hungry…" he moaned. Watari sighed as well.

"And bored no doubt," he muttered. He frowned, glancing around the room. "Maybe…" A knock sounded at the door. Watari panicked, gesturing for Goku to hide. Taking the hint, the youkai ducked under the lab table and into the small closet sized room behind where Watari kept his extra cot and a few changes of clothes. He had just barely made it out of sight when the door opened. Watari spun around, smiling awkwardly as Tatsumi entered the room.

Tat… Tatsumi?" he sputtered. The blue-eyed secretary eyed him carefully.

"I came to hear your personal report on the Aso case," he stated, closing the door behind him. His eyes were narrowed slightly at Watari's awkward reaction. "Watari-san… are you alright?" he asked. Watari nodded a little to quickly, laughing to cover his nervousness.

"I'm fine," he answered, grinning back. "Why don't we go to your office and discuss then…" Tatsumi gave him a strange look.

"This place is just as private as any…"

"Well…" Watari stopped, then laughed nervously. "The birds…" Though Tatsumi had to give him credit for trying, Watari had to be the worst liar in the entire division. The brunette sighed.

"Alright, we'll go to my office," he agreed finally. He'd find out what Watari was hiding soon enough anyway. As the two left, Goku popped out of the back room, 003 on his shoulder.

"That was close." He breathed a sigh of relief. 003 hooted in agreement.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsuzuki let out a loud, relived sigh as he closed the door to his and Hisoka's cramped office.

"That was close," he noted, opening his eyes. He smiled at his partner, who was seated at one of the two desks, his head resting on his arms. Hisoka had left part of the way through their discussion with Tatsumi, claiming he had something to do. Apparently that something was still in progress.

Moving forward, Tsuzuki draped his long black coat over the slumbering boy's shoulders. "You should have told me you were tired," he murmured, watching the younger shinigami with an affectionate smile. "I know you haven't been sleeping well." Tsuzuki left the room, carefully making sure that he didn't wake his partner. It was probably a good time to go check on their new charge.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, what were your findings?" Tatsumi asked the blonde scientist behind him as he set the file folder he had been carrying down on his neatly organized desk. Watari shrugged as the other man turned to him, his usual sunny smile hiding his anxiety.

"Nothing much," he replied vaguely. Tsuzuki had forgotten to discuss with him their exact plan of what to tell the chief and his diligent secretary. He was hoping that if he stayed vague enough the blue-eyed Kagetsukai wouldn't notice. Tatsumi's reaction, however, was to raise a skeptical eyebrow.

"And?" he asked. Watari flinched mentally.

"Well…" he started, pretending to think though he was really trying to grasp at a semi-decent story to tell. "We went to Mt. Aso…" The blonde frowned. "We managed to find a cave, possibly where the monk had fallen from, but it was empty." Tatsumi's eyes narrowed slightly. Tsuzuki and Hisoka had mentioned nothing of an empty cave in the cliffs of the mountain. Their story had been that the fog was too thick to see anything clearly. The three were definatly keeping something from him, but the question was what, and why.

"Is that all?" Tatsumi asked. Watari nodded a little too quickly.

"I need to get back to work…" he murmured. "Is that all you wanted?" Tatsumi nodded, turning back to his desk.

"You may go." Watari left the room, breathing a slightly forlorn sigh of relief before heading back to the safety of his lab.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The bar was pleasantly filled with people that night; the din surrounding the two figures seated by a small table near the back created a comfortable background noise for them to bask in.

"Flush… hearts." Hateki looked up at his quietly smiling companion. Kuyo met his eyes, looking back at him as he flipped his cards over.

"I believe I win this round," he said smugly. Hateki just stared at him, then sighed, lighting another cigarette.

"How the hell do you do that?" he asked incredulously. Kuyo shrugged.

"I've always had a talent for games of luck," he answered. "They hated me for it at the University." Hateki laughed.

"Probably cause you were robbing them blind. I'm just glad we're not playing for money or I'd be broke by now." Kuyo's answering expression was a devilish smirk that looked as if it belonged to a less innocent seeming face. "So, you still hang around campus or did they finally boot you out?" he asked. Kuyo shrugged.

"I moved closer to the hospital when I started my internship," he answered. "It's nice really… quieter." Hateki was about to ask another question when a soft beeping noise caught both his attention and Kuyo's. The brunette started digging through his pockets, the noise growing louder as he pulled out his beeper. His face furrowed in a dark frown. "I have to get back," he said, standing and reaching for his coat. Hateki stood as well.

"I thought you were off for the night," he stated, confused.

"I am," Kuyo answered. "Apparently there's an emergency and they need me." Hateki was a bit unsure of what to do.

"Why the hell are they calling an intern for an emergency?" he asked. Kuyo shrugged, pulling on his coat and setting the money for his drinks on the table.

"I don't know," he answered finally. Hateki had a bad feeling about this. Something made him feel cold and he didn't know why, a feeling he really didn't like. He grabbed his own coat, moving to follow Kuyo.

"I'm coming with," he stated firmly. Kuyo stared at him.

"Why?" he asked, not bothering to tell him off.

"I have a bad feeling…" was Hateki's answer. Kuyo nodded.

"Alright."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's note: Next chapter, Hateki and Kuyo get into a little trouble… The question is, who's going to bail them out? Please review. And keep on the lookout for new chapters… I'm an erratic updater… so you never know when something might show up!


	4. Vengeful Spirit

Reviving the Sun: Vengeful Spirit

Author's note: Hateki and Kuyo are already getting into trouble, and Kiame gets involved with the cops. All the while Tsuzuki, Hisoka and Watari are still trying to keep Goku from Tatsumi and the chief…

Warnings: shonen-ai, yaoi, language, violence, blood, murder, reincarnation and a few other things that will be brought up as they appear.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own… nothing but the plot of this story at least.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The atmosphere in the hospital was as heavy as a controlled riot when Kuyo and Hateki finally arrived. Nurses were rushing back and forth through the dim white halls, panic barely controlled in their eyes, while groups of patients were huddled into corners gossiping about some event. A middle-aged, dark haired man in a white lab coat Hateki didn't recognize strode up to them, his shoulders tense.

"Sataki-sensei," Kuyo's surprised voice told Hateki that this man was someone he knew. The young intern walked up to the man deftly, worry in his steps. Something in the older man's eyes worried him.

"Tomotori-kun, were you here when that gunshot victim was brought in?" Kuyo nodded in reply, not quite sure what to think. Noting the nod, the doctor continued, "There was a girl with him right? What room was she in? You were the one that asked for a place for her right?" Kuyo froze, startled by the sudden bombardment of questions.

"Yes…" he murmured finally. "But I didn't see where she was taken. Sataki looked up at him.

"There's something you have to see. You're one of the only witnesses we have that the girl was here."

"What's going on?" The doctor ignored Kuyo's question as he led the two through the white halls. Hateki followed on, watching the two carefully. The tension around them seemed to increase as they moved. Kuyo was silent, his eyes darkened with thought. He had never seen where the girl, Riho, had been taken, but now he was beginning to wonder whether this barely controlled chaos around them had to do with her… he chided himself silently. Of course it did, why else would they need him as a witness to her earlier presence? But what had happened? They turned one of the winding corners and were met by a swath of yellow tape and a collection of diligently working men in police uniforms. A detective looked up from her quiet conversation with one of the officers as they came around the bend.

"Is this the man?" the detective, a red-haired woman, asked. Sataki nodded.

"This is Tomotori Kuyo, an intern currently working under me," he answered. The woman nodded, then looked up at Hateki.

"And you are?" she asked warily. Hateki shrugged noncomitantly.

"Friend of Kuyo's," he answered smoothly. The woman glanced at Kuyo, who nodded a confirmation.

"Tomotori-san?" the woman asked. "Do you have any information on the girl who was staying in this room?" Kuyo frowned.

"Her name… Riho… but…" he glanced at Hateki who nodded as if telling him that was all he knew as well. "What happened?" Kuyo asked the woman. Her responding expression was of mild surprise.

"You don't know?" she asked him incredulously. Kuyo shook his head. The detective beckoned him under the tape. She guided him to the hospital room door, where he froze in utter shock. Blood was everywhere, painting the walls a dark, pealing crimson and two barely distinguishable adult figures were slumped against the walls. It was as if they had been crushed by an unimaginable force, beaten by… The sight sent a cold shiver down Kuyo's spine. Something about the savagery displayed by that splattered blood disturbed him, and not because of the two deaths… it was the blood… dripping… raining…

"What happened here?" Hateki asked, his surprised voice breaking through those strange thoughts. Kuyo jumped, startled, but recovered quickly enough to hide it from all but the most observant of eyes.

"We were hoping you could tell us something," the detective replied.

"Where's Riho?" was Hateki's next question. "The girl, where is she?" The detective shook her head.

"We don't know. All we know is that she was registered to this room. Now we have two dead bodies and a missing child and no explanation for either."

"What about-" Kuyo was cut off by an ominous snapping sound nearby, from the room across the hall. His immediate reaction was to run to the room and fling the door open. As he did, wind ripped the door from his hands and pushed it wide.

"What the hell is going on!" he could hear Hateki yell in the background. Kuyo thought of a way to answer him… all he knew was that he sensed something dangerous nearby. The wind drowned out all other sounds around him, pulling him in. Ahead, near the old hospital bed, he could just make out a small figure hovering in the air.

"Riho!" Then Hateki was next to him, hands held protectively in front of his face and his expression shocked.

"What?" Kuyo called over the unnatural wind. It seemed as if it were just the two of them within that storm, the yells of other mortals drowned out by the defining roar. Hateki didn't answer him, whether because he didn't hear or not Kuyo didn't know. The dark haired man stared ahead with his crimson eyes narrowed. The wind broke suddenly and they collapsed into the floor in the eye of the storm, the supernatural wind still blowing around them.

"You shouldn't have interfered." The voice was deep, seductive and feminine, far more mature than the child's body hovering before them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hateki shouted, jumping to his feet. Glittering brown eyes watched him solemnly.

"You should have left us in that alley. If you had, you wouldn't have to die now." Kuyo froze. Lying in the unshaken bed was the same man Hateki had brought in only hours before.

"What… why? Did you want him to die?" Kuyo asked her. "Riho…"

"Don't say that name!" the child hissed, striking out at them with some strange unseen force. Hateki and Kuyo stumbled back, watching warily as the girl approached them, her eyes burning with rage. "Riho died three years ago. She no longer exists."

"What?" It was Hateki who had spoken. "What do we have to do with this? Why do you want him dead?" An expression almost akin to sadness touched with an unnerving smile appeared on the girl's face.

"I no longer exist…" she murmured. "Only you two know I exist… no one must know. Once my task is done I will cease to be a part of this world…. My master will let me free…"

"Your master?" Kuyo asked her. Her expression changed to a delicate smile.

"No one can interfere with my task… No one…"

"Like we could stop her if we tried…" Hateki muttered.

"Hateki get down!" Kuyo pushed him to the ground as another attack whizzed by their heads. Hateki looked up, then froze. A second attack was coming right for them…

Green light filled the room. There was a small shriek from the girl, a strike like a bullet hitting metal and a whirl of wind. Then everything stopped, so suddenly Hateki almost hit the floor again. The wind around them went still and Kuyo collapsed against him, the green light dying as the brunette relaxed. The girl was gone, nowhere to be found and luckily the sleeping man was undisturbed. Apparently the girl had been so focused on their interference that she had missed the chance to kill him… if that was what she was trying to do.

"Are you alright?" Hateki asked, pushing Kuyo off him into a sitting position. The green-eyed man looked dazed and tired.

"I'm fine," he rasped a reply. "Are you alright?" Hateki nodded.

"Fine, but what was that light?" It was almost impossibly to miss the sudden change in Kuyo's expression. The usually calm and smiling man was suddenly withdrawn and guarded, a steely light in his eyes.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone," he said, his voice strangely neutral.

"That was you?" The two could hear someone banging on the door. A little startled, they realized that it must have blown shut at some point and was now probably jammed from the air pressure. Kuyo nodded finally to Hateki, fixing him with a piercing stare.

"Ki manipulation," he explained shortly. Hateki frowned, watching him carefully. "I…" Kuyo swallowed, glancing at the door. The knocking was getting louder. "No one here knows," he told Hateki. "Swear to me you won't say anything about this." Hateki relaxed, giving the green-eyed man a lopsided grin.

"Don't worry about it," he replied. "Everyone's got their secrets." Kuyo missed the guarded expression on Hateki's face. "Right now we should help them get that door open." Kuyo nodded, glancing at the still sleeping patient.

"He needs assistance," he murmured, nodding towards the man on the bed. Hateki rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well, so do you," he said and slid an arm around the smaller man's waist. Hateki helped Kuyo to his feet, slinging the man's arm over his own shoulder for support. As he took a step the door finally banged open, startling the two. A group of uniformed officers filed into the room, weapons ready.

"Clear!" one of them yelled, and the detective and Sataki entered the room.

"Tomotori-kun?" he asked, stepping up to the exhausted man. "What the hell happened?" Kuyo gave him a tired, innocent smile, leaning into Hateki's welcome support.

"I don't really know," he answered. Hateki had to fight the urge to blanch at the blatant lie. Now that he had a glimpse of the man's honesty, his lies were much more apparent. Still… the man should have been an actor, not a doctor. "We were knocked out by that wind," Kuyo continued. "When we came too the room was in shambles and the door was jammed." Sataki frowned at the explanation.

"There was a flash of green light, then the wind stopped…"

"Green light?" Again Hateki was shocked by Kuyo's brilliantly feigned innocence. That man was dangerous.

"You didn't see it?" Sataki asked. Kuyo shook his head, wincing slightly. Shadows were beginning to creep into his vision and his head felt light.

"No…" he swallowed. He had over done it a bit tonight… it had been awhile since he had needed to create a shield from his ki… healing came much easier to him. "The patient…"

"We'll take care of it," Sataki answered.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Hateki broke in, noticing the growing weight of the man he was supporting. Kuyo tried to nod, but his vision was fuzzy.

"I'm…" Kuyo's eyes rolled back in his head as he finally fainted, exhausted by the night's events.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kiame looked up at the man standing before him.

"Job you say?" he asked coolly. The man, a detective from Oita nodded.

"We've come across a series of strange murders… we can't explain them. I've been asked to call an omnyoji in on the case," he explained. Kiame nodded, urging the man to continue impatiently. The detective frowned, setting a file on Kiame's desk and flipping it open. "Three deaths," he stated. "The first two bodies have no apparent wounds. We've run tests and if there were any drugs used they're long gone. They're perfectly healthy except for the fact that… their dead."

"And?" Kiame asked.

"The third is completely different." The detective flipped to one of the pictures in the file, a gruesome photo of a young woman, brutally butchered. "The only connection we have is this." The man flipped to another photo. "It's some kind of cult symbol, I'm sure. It's the only thing that connects this murder to the other two, since we found the same thing at those two scenes." Kiame focused his eyes on the man, who winced visibly under the lavender stare.

"Alright."

"You'll take the job?" The detective was more than a little shocked. Kiame stood, sliding a cigarette out of the pack in his pocket and lighting it.

"That's no cult symbol."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Three days. A twitch appeared under Tatsumi's eye. Three days and the three hoodlums had managed to hide away what ever they were keeping from him right under his nose. Apparently Watari was a better liar than he had originally given him credit for, or he was just incredibly good at hiding any incriminating physical evidence. He probably had practice from his many attempts to spike the office coffee with one of his infernal concoctions.

The main reason he never completely got away with it was because everyone knew it was him in the first place. Honestly if they ever decided to put him on trial for it there was a good bet that they'd never find enough evidence to convince anyone that it was him without incriminating another member of the office.

But this had nothing to do with coffee concoctions! Tatsumi frowned. He had even peaked into the blonde scientist's lab on occasion, expecting to find something strange hidden within. Needless to say he had come up with nothing. So what the hell were those three hiding anyway?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Whew… another close call," Watari slumped in the swivel chair next to his computer. Goku was perched on one of the lab tables near by, his eyebrow raised.

"Why do you want to hide me so much anyway?" he asked. Watari peaked an eye open, grinning at him.

"You've never met our boss. There's a good bet that they would want to keep you in custody due to the situation. It still stands to fact that you are dangerous," he answered. "Now that I think about it, the chief wouldn't actually be to scary, but Tatsumi…"

"You keep mentioning this Tatsumi," Goku noted. "Who is he?"

"The resident Kagetsukai and secretary here. He also controls our budget," was Watari's next answer. "That and he's scary when he's mad… even when he's not mad sometimes…"

"I almost wish I could meet him…" Watari sighed, resting his hands behind his neck.

"Maybe someday. For now it's probably better he doesn't know about you. I don't want him to pitch a fit. Plus… "

"What?" Goku asked. Watari shrugged.

"We're trying to find this Sanzo's soul for you ne?" he asked. Goku nodded. "We won't be able to do that without a little bit of help from you," Watari explained. "If you're locked up…" There was a knock at the door and Goku dove for the back room. Lucky it was Tsuzuki who popped his head in.

"Hisoka?" Watari asked, signaling to Goku that it was safe. The brunette boy popped out of the back room, climbing up on the lab table. With a smile Tsuzuki offered him a glazed donut, which Goku accepted gratefully.

"Sanku!"

"Hisoka's with Tatsumi," Tsuzuki answered the blonde. Watari frowned, slightly apprehensive.

"Why?" he asked.

"Nothing about our case," was Tsuzuki's answer. "At least I hope not." The scientist nodded, glancing at Goku. The boy looked up at them, licking his fingers clean of the lingering sugary glaze.

"Have you started looking for Sanzo?" he asked. Tsuzuki sighed.

"That's what I wanted to talk about actually," he answered.

"What about it?" Watari asked him, deceptively strait-faced. "You haven't gone to see the earl yet? With your luck it should be easy."

"Watari!" The older shinigami dropped to the floor, ears and tail drooping and his eyes streaming. Watari bit back a laugh (which was instead echoed by 003's hooting), and rolled his eyes. Goku just stared at the man incredulously.

"The earl has a tendency to… ask favors for his services," Watari tried to explain. When Goku just stared back at him like he had grown a second head, the blonde scratched his head and smiled sheepishly. "He likes Tsuzuki… not in a good way." The boy's eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh…" he replied, glancing at Tsuzuki who was now torn between cringing and smacking Watari. "Then what are we going to do?" Seeing Goku's worried look, Tsuzuki stopped his theatrics and smiled at him. He felt a little guilty for worrying the boy.

"I'll talk to him," he amended. "Guess I just have to work up the nerve…" There was another knock at the door and once more Goku dove for the back room.

"It's alright," Hisoka spoke up as he entered the room, a thin file folder in his hands.

"What did Tatsumi want?" Tsuzuki asked his partner.

"We have a new case." Hisoka set the folder on one of the lab counters.

"Case?" Goku asked.

"We haven't even finished this one! Is Tatsumi insane?" Tsuzuki exclaimed. Hisoka shrugged in response.

"He and the chief want us to suspend the current case for now. This one seems to be more urgent."

"What is it?" Watari asked curiously.

"Loose yurei," was Hisoka's answer. "It's already attacked a hospital and killed two medical personnel. It seemed to be targeting one specific person at first, but two more have gotten involved."

"What about Sanzo?" Goku asked, breaking their conversation.

"I…" Tsuzuki looked painfully lost and torn.

"I'll talk to the earl," Watari offered, taking pity on his older coworker. "With this case on the back burner I have nothing to do anyway for now. Might as well do something productive."

"And your experiments?" Hisoka raised a delicate, skeptical eyebrow. The scientist winked at them.

"Are just another sort of productivity!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's note: Finally got this one finished… Sorry it took so long, but college has kinda been sapping my energy. Kind of a transitional chapter, but I gotta set up the rest of the fic ne? Please don't forget to review, onegaishimasu!


End file.
